finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy II statuses
The following is a list of all statuses found in Final Fantasy II. List of statuses Amnesia Amnesia prevents the use of spells or enemy abilities. Amnesia persists between battles. It can be cured with a Mallet or an Esuna spell of at least Level 3. Confuse Confusion causes the afflicted character to attack random allies. It wears off over time or at the end of battle, or can be cured with Level 6 Basuna. Curse Curse halves the afflicted character's stats. It persists after battle. It is cured with a Cross or Esuna Lv.2. Darkness Darkness reduces accuracy and persists after battle. Eye Drops or Esuna Lv.1 are used to cure Darkness. KO A character whose HP is reduced to zero can no longer fight. If the entire party is knocked out or petrified, the game is over. KO can be lifted with a Phoenix Down or the Life spell, or by visiting a Sanctuary. Mini Mini reduces a party member's Attack. If an enemy is afflicted with Mini, it is instead instantly killed. Mini wears off after time or at the end of battle, and Basuna Lv.4 is required to cure it. Paralysis Paralysis prevents the afflicted character from acting. It wears off over time or after battle, or can be cured with Basuna Lv.5. Poison Poison inflicts a small amount of damage to an afflicted character at the end of each turn. It eventually wears off, unlike Venom, and can be cured with Lv.1 Basuna. Silence Silence prevents the casting of spells and enemy abilities. It wears off after time or at the end of battle, and can be cured with Lv.3 Basuna. Sleep A sleeping character will not act until they wake up. It wears off after time or at the end of battle, and be cured with Lv.2 Basuna. Stone A character afflicted with Stone cannot act, and is considered defeated. If all party members are knocked out or petrified, the game is over. A Gold Needle will cure Stone, or Lv.5 Esuna. Toad Toad reduces the accuracy of the victim and prevents them from using magic. Enemies that are successfully inflicted with Toad are instead instantly killed. Toad can be cured with a Maiden's Kiss or Lv.4 Esuna. Venom Venom causes damage to the afflicted character at the end of each turn, and unlike Poison does not wear off after battle but must be cured with an Antidote or Lv.1 Esuna. Gallery FFII Amnesia Status PS.png|Amnesia (PSX) FFII Amnesia Status GBA.png|Amnesia (GBA) FFII PSP Amnesia Status.png|Amnesia (PSP) FFII Confusion PS.png|Confusion (PSX) FFII Confusion GBA.png|Confusion (GBA) FFII PSP Confuse Status.png|Confusion (PSP) FFII Confuse Status.png|Confusion (iOS) FFII Curse Status PS.png|Curse (PSX) FFII Curse Status GBA.png|Curse (GBA) FFII PSP Curse Status.png|Curse (PSP) FFII Blind Status PS.png|Darkness (PSX) FFII Blind Status GBA.png|Darkness (GBA) FFII PSP Blind Status.png|Darkness (PSP) FFII Game Over.png|KO (PSX) FFII PSP Game Over.png|KO (PSP) FFII Mini Status PS.png|Mini (PSX) FFII Mini Status GBA.png|Mini (GBA) FFII PSP Mini Status.png|Mini (PSP) FFII PSP Paralyze Status.png|Paralyze (PSP) FFII Poison Status PS.png|Poison (PSX) FFII Poison Status GBA.png|Poison (GBA) FFII PSP Poison Status.png|Poison (PSP) FFII PSP Silence Status.png|Silence (PSP) FFII Sleep Status PS.png|Sleep (PSX) FFII Sleep Status GBA.png|Sleep (GBA) FFII PSP Sleep Status.png|Sleep (PSP) FFII Petrify Status PS.png|Stone (PSX) FFII Petrify GBA.png|Stone (GBA) FFII PSP Petrify Status.png|Petrify (PSP) FFII Toad Status PS.png|Toad (PSX) FFII Toad Status Menu PS.png|Toad in menu (PSX) FFII Toad Status GBA.png|Toad (GBA) FFII PSP Toad Status.png|Toad (PSP) FF2PSP Firion Frog.png|Toad Firion (PSP) FF2PSP Maria Frog.png|Toad Maria (PSP) FF2PSP Guy Frog.png|Toad Guy (PSP) FF2PSP Leon Frog.png|Toad Leon (PSP) FF2PSP Minwu Frog.png|Toad Minwu (PSP) FF2PSP Josef Frog.png|Toad Josef (PSP) FF2PSP Gordon Frog.png|Toad Gordon (PSP) FF2PSP Ricard Frog.png|Toad Ricard (PSP) FF2PSP Scott Frog.png|Toad Scott (PSP) FFPSP Leila Frog.png|Toad Leila (PSP) FFII Venom Status PSP.PNG|Venom (PSP) Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy II Category:Status effect lists